The Disappearing of Auriga Black
by raynbowstarr
Summary: The sisters Black: Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa...and Auriga. Follow them and their friends through Hogwarts and find out just what made Auriga Black disappear from history. Better summary coming soon. Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1: A Reunion

"Andromeda! We're going to be late! Why on Earth haven't you packed?"

Auriga Black sighed as she watched her mother yell at her older sister.

"I _have_ packed, Mum. I just haven't _finished_ packing." Andromeda protested. A smaller voice piped up. " _I'm_ all packed, Mum!" A blonde girl was grabbing at Mrs. Black's dress. She held up a small silver purse, opening it to reveal it full of crackers and glitter. Mrs. Black smacked her hand away. "Narcissa, just look at the mess you've made! Stupid girl!" Narcissa's blue eyes filled with tears and she dashed away. Andromeda and Auriga met eyes. "I'm on it," Auriga murmured. She quickly followed after Narcissa, disappearing into the hall. A cackle filled the air. "Did little Cissy get upset again? So _sensitive_ , that one." A smirk curved the lips of the thirteen year old descending down the stairs. "Leave her alone, Bella, not all of us have as thick a skin as you." Andromeda said, brushing a curl behind her ear. A throat cleared and a large greying man strode around the corner. "Are we ready? I truly don't know why we waited so late to get their supplies, we have to take them to King's Cross tomorrow for god's sake..." Mrs. Black moved to her husband and tugged him to the door. "Because we were vacationing in Greece, Cygnus, you know that." He coughed and opened the door, holding it for her. "I'm aware, Druella, it was just awful timing. It doesn't matter now, let's just go, they can finish packing tonight-" He was interrupted by Auriga and Narcissa returning to the room, coats in arms, a smile restored on Narcissa's face

"I think we're ready. Oh, Bella! You're ready too. Shall we go to the fireplace?" Auriga took Narcissa by the hand and led her to the sitting room. She reached her hand into a blue speckled bowl and withdrew a handful of Floo Powder. She and Narcissa stepped into the hearth. "Diagon Alley!" Narcissa spoke clearly as Auriga dropped the handful of powder, and with a flare of green they were gone.

* * *

Jessica Prewett let go of her twin's hand as she leaped out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, quickly running to the side. "Alice, come on! There's someone coming!" Alice jumped neatly out, dashing to her sister. "Kind of rude of them not to check, don't you think?" she whispered. Jessica nodded, eyes not moving from the fireplace. There was a crack as Mr. and Mrs. Prewett appeared next to them. "What are we-" Mr. Prewett was quickly shushed by Jessica as Alice quietly explained how they'd been ejected from the fire.

The green flame whirled as a pair of blue-eyed girls, one tall and lithe with ink-black hair, and one petite blonde, appeared in the hearth. The dark-haired one's eyes widened as she saw the Prewetts standing with raised eyebrows. "I knew I should have checked to see if the Floo Network was busy, I'm sorry!" she called out. She pulled the smaller girl out with her and made an apologetic gesture. Alice smiled. "It's fine, there was no harm done, and-" she was interrupted by a new voice coming from the green billowing fireplace. "Don't _apologize_ to them, Auriga! Blacks don't apologize. Right, Mother?" Two more women had stepped from the fire place, both dark haired. The speaker brushed back her black curls and batted her heavy-lidded eyes at her mother. "Not strictly true, Bellatrix, but we do not readily surrender our dignity, no. And did I or did I not tell you to wipe off some of that makeup? You look like a raccoon." The girl's face darkened and her lips drew into a snarl, but before she could come up with a retort, the green flame erupted one last time before it went out. A larger man and a girl who appeared around the same age as the first girl moved forward. Jessica's mother frowned. "It's just like the Blacks to not even check the Floo Network before they enter. Very inconsiderate." Jessica dutifully glared daggers at the girls across from her as a concerned look appeared on both her father and the other man's faces. The other girl's mother sneered . "Flora and Julian Prewett. How...lovely to see you again. Your daughters are finally of schooling age then? How sweet. Ours as well. Girls, don't be rude, introduce yourselves." Mr. Prewett nodded politely at Mr. Black.

"Bellatrix Black. Third year, Slytherin." Bellatrix seemed exceedingly proud of this fact, considering the awful things Jessica had heard about Slytherin house.

"Andromeda Black, I'll be a second year, and um, I'm also in Slytherin." Andromeda seemed less proud. She also looked familiar, Jessica was sure she'd seen her at some event or other before.

"Auriga Black. This will be my first year at Hogwarts. Mum, I already know them. That's Jess and Alice Prewett. We used to play together when we were younger, until-" she stopped, turning red. She gave a half-hearted smile to Jessica and Alice, who returned it, albeit a bit puzzledly. Mr. and Mrs. Prewett, however, had turned stiff.

"I'm Narcissa! Um, Black. And, well, I'm not quite old enough for Hogwarts yet, but Papa says soon!" Narcissa didn't seem to sense the tension in the room.

"Right." Mr. Black said after a moment. "Well, that's...that's us. You've been well, I assume?" He didn't wait for a response, which Jess thought was rather rude. "Well, all going to the same place, and that, shall we just go together?" Mrs. Black's eyes flashed and she opened her mouth, but she saw Mr. Black put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, yes. That...yes. Yes. Let's do that, then." Mr. Prewett said, clearly flustered. Jess could see her mother trying to control her outrage, and mostly failing.

"Certainly," said Mrs. Black, obviously thinking quickly, "but we are rather a large group. Why don't I take Auriga and Andromeda with Julian and..." she looked at Jess, who quickly gulped. "Very well, Druella, you and Julian can take Auriga, Andromeda, and ah...Jennifer, was it? and Flora and I can take Bellatrix and Narcissa and...Alfred?"

"That's me," Alice muttered under her breath. "Alfred Prewett."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Ball

Auriga Black looked over her shoulder at the two auburn-haired girls following her. Their heads were close together and she could make out snippets of whispered conversation: "Mum always said the Black family were a bunch of stuck up prats-" "Jess, we were friends with one of them-" "Right and then she disappeared off the face of the earth-" "You saw her mother, I doubt it was her fault-" Auriga's eyes filled with tears and she looked up and blinked carefully to avoid them dripping, but her mother had already seen.

"Auriga Black, don't you dare cry in public. You will _not_ embarrass this family again." Her mother hissed the words quietly, but it was clear from the looks on the Prewett's faces that they had heard. Auriga held her head high, but her head still swam with memories of Alice and Jessica from the years past, and it was clear they were doing the same.

* * *

"Presenting Flora and Julian Prewett, and their daughters, Alice and Jessica!" The voice rang out clearly as a woman and man entered the ballroom with two little girls by their sides. Both were in gowns, one in red, the other in mint. The one in red fidgeted uncomfortably while the one in mint looked nervous. They curtseyed to the imposing couple standing in the center of the room and while their parents stayed to make polite conversation, they quickly moved to the snack table. Seven year old Auriga Black smoothed her baby blue gown and made her way over, followed closely by Andromeda and a slightly wobbly Narcissa, clad in pale yellow and lavender, and under Bellatrix's watchful eye from a close distance. "Hi. My name is Auriga, I think I've seen you before. These are my sisters, Meda and Cissy." The two redheads looked at each other, and then the one in red took Auriga's outstretched hand and shook it. "I'm Jess, and this is Alice. I think I've seen you before too, but this is our first time at something so fancy. Do...these usually take very long?" Auriga sighed and sat down on the marbled floor, crawling under the long curtained table. Alice looked dismayed, but Jessica had a grin on her face and quickly followed suit. Andromeda quickly ushered Alice and Narcissa through as well, giving one fleeting glance back to her parents and Bellatrix, who looked a bit disgruntled, but continued her conversation with the smiling, round-faced blonde trio who seemed to be asking question after question about her spiked dress.

"These things go on for hours. They're really boring. We'll have to go back soon so Mum doesn't get suspicious, but I thought you might be hungry." Auriga crawled to a small door, about the right size for a large dog, and carefully stepped through. Jessica stopped in her tracks and Alice crashed right into her. "We don't know what's on the other side of that door," Jessica hissed to her twin. "It could be trap!" Alice rolled her eyes and stood up. "A trap? Really, Jess? That's stupid. She went first!" Jess pouted, she had a point. She cautiously pushed the door open and poked her head in. A smile broke out on her face and she beckoned her sister forward, stepping inside.

The kitchen was large, larger than the one at Jessica's house, and had many more elves than just the two her family had. Auriga seemed to know the elves pretty well, as she seemed to be pleading with one of them. "Please, Dawa? Please?" The elf stomped her foot. "I is not be getting in trouble with Minka, no miss. She watching us close tonight." Narcissa seemed confused. "I thought the elves were supposed to do what we say?"

"They are." The voice came from behind them, and they all spun around. Bellatrix was leaning against the door, arms folded over her chest. The tiny spikes on her dress were deflated and she looked put out. "Bella!" Narcissa's voice was bright, but Bellatrix didn't seem to care whether they were excited to see her or not. "But they answer to their own, too. The head elf is in charge of interpreting and executing the master's orders, so talk to her. They know Mum wants us not to eat before the banquet."

Auriga clapped her hands. "Where is Minka, Dawa?"

A wrinkly old elf came out of the pantry with a dishrag in her hands and almost fell over in fright at all the people in her kitchen. Auriga moved quickly to catch her and she waved her away, leaning on another old elf for support. "I'm sorry I scared you, Minka," Auriga said, sheepish. "I was just hungry, you know..." Minka's expression immediately turned into a scowl. "No! We cannot rush dinner more! If we be rushing it more, it burn! No! Dinner is not being ready, Miss Auriga!"

"No, no!" Auriga said, waving her hands. "I just meant- um-"

"A snack!" Jess interected. This, she knew. Convincing the house elves for a snack before dinner? Jess had plenty of experience with that. "We just wanted, you know. A snack. Just something to hold us off. Until dinner." She caught Auriga's eye and grinned. Alice saw and smiled at the softening expression on the old elf's face. She stepped forward. "It's just that we want to be able to enjoy this lovely dinner you're preparing, we wouldn't want to wolf it all down too fast!"

Narcissa walked right up to Minka. "Please?" she whispered. "Mum barely let us eat all week so we would fit into our dresses..." Jess saw her own alarmed expression mirrored on Alice's face. Surely that wasn't something to joke about, and yet the girl did look rather wan... She saw Andromeda quickly cover Narcissa's mouth and grab her arm and Auriga glance quickly over at her and Alice, looking worried, almost as though Narcissa had said something she shouldn't. A frown was playing across Bellatrix's lips but she didn't move from her spot against the wall.

Minka started clucking and bustling around, directing elves this way and that. Chairs were brought for them to sit on, and Jess noticed Narcissa sway a little as she moved to sit. One of the elves brought her some warm milk and bread while they waited as well as a blanket. Andromeda and Auriga hovered over her while Bellatrix watched from afar. Eventually Minka and Kawa brought out a platter of fresh fruit and scones as well as some raspberry tea, which Jess noticed brought the first smile to Auriga's face since Narcissa's outburst. They ate in quiet, Narcissa's little legs swinging as she smiled, eating a blueberry scone.

"This is good tea," Alice mentioned, as they finished chewing. Auriga brightened a little more. "Isn't it? Kawa has the elves make some for me whenever-" she broke off suddenly, before awkwardly finishing, "whenever I, um, get sad." Somehow Jess didn't think that's what she was going to say, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Alice kicked her leg. The silence was broken once more by Bellatrix.

"You'd better get back before Mum notices you're gone. It's been well over two hours," the older girl said tonelessly. "Kavena? Can you fix the spikes on my dress?"

One of the elves rushed over, going over the spikes on the black ballgown with what seemed to be an enchanted needle.

"Two hours?" gasped Jess, "They'll know we've been missing!" Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Event like this? They won't notice a thing. But the dancing starts soon, and if we aren't back for that, they'll know. Mum and Dad are making Bella and I dance with our cousins. You're lucky you and Cissy don't have to dance until you're eight, Auri."

Narcissa sighed. "I wish I was allowed to dance." Auriga stood and offered her her hand, dancing with Narcissa standing on her toes. She twirled her and smiled at Andromeda. "Sirius and Regulus aren't so bad, Meda. Sirius isn't boring, at least." Bellatrix snorted. "That's true, at least."

* * *

Jess shook herself out of her thoughts as they approached Flourish and Blotts. She briefly looked at Auriga, but looked away when she saw the other girl looking back. They all made polite chatter as they purchased their books, but it was clear the past wasn't finished with them.


	3. Chapter 3: Eeylops Owl Emporium: Part 1

After stops at Flourish and Blotts, Wiseacres, Potages, and the Apothecary, the groups met back up to discuss the last few remaining shops. "Where to next?" Mr. Black seemed oblivious to the awkward silence. "Let's go to Eeylops. Julian and I promised the girls they could get an owl to share," Mrs. Prewett suggested. Alice and Jessica perked up at this, obviously excited to select their new companion. The Black girls turned pleading eyes to their father who sighed and turned to Mrs. Prewett. "Lead the way," he said resignedly. There was a loud cheer from the crowd of girls. Mrs. Black looked dismayed, and informed the group she would meet them at Ollivanders later. "She's not much of an animal person," Auriga said quietly. "I remember," said Jess.

* * *

At least it was a garden party this time, Jess reflected, and they could be outside. Not like the stuffy ballroom of last time. She looked around the vast Black estate to see if she could spot any of the sisters, but the only person she vaguely recognized was an elf watering the dahlia bushes. "Um, excuse me? Miss Elf?" she tried. The elf jumped. "Is you talking to Gevra, miss?" Jess nodded. "Yeah. Um, Gevra. Do you know where Auriga is? Auriga Black? She has long black hair and blue eyes. Or her sisters? And- Ander- Andomayd- Andromisha? Erm." The elf stood up, setting down her little watering can. "Misses Auriga and Andromeda are being in the rose garden, miss- but Gevra is not supposed to tell this to any of the masters or mistresses. They is not wanting to be seen, miss. We mustn't draw attention." Jessica tried not to let her disappointment show, fisting the fabric of her skirt and fidgeting with it. There was no Alice to help her problem solve, she'd stayed home with their father since he wasn't feeling well. "But I cans take you there, miss." Jess looked at Gevra, surprised. "But won't they see us?" Gevra smiled. She snapped her fingers and with a crack, she was several yards away. Jess's eyes lit up. Her stomach grumbled and she flushed and asked, "Could...could we bring some food with us? Would that be okay with Minka?" Gevra pursed her lips, but gently laid her fingers on Jess's arm, and with another crack, they were in the same kitchen as before. Minka seemed to recognize Jess, and seemed slightly more relaxed than the last time Jess had been there, and much more willing to let her take some food. Another one of the elves even opted to accompany them back to help carry some things.

Auriga jumped at the loud crack and the sight of three figures appearing in the rose garden, but relaxed when she realized none of them were her mother. "Jess?" she asked, surprised. "When did you get here?" A broad smile spread across her face when she saw the platter of sandwiches and pumpkin juice in Gevra's arms. She quickly directed the elf to set them on a little table in the center of the garden. "Just now, really. Alice isn't here. Just me." Jess kicked at a small rock on the ground. But Auriga's smile didn't fade. "That's okay! Meda!" she yelled. "Jess is here, and she brought food!" Andromeda's head popped up from behind one of the rosebushes. "Food?" Jess laughed at the expression on her face. A girl with honey blonde hair stepped out behind her, but it wasn't Narcissa- besides, Jess thought, Narcissa's hair was a paler shade. "Who's this?" the stranger asked. "This is my friend Jess!" Auriga said proudly. Friend? They'd only met twice now, but Jess thought that the word somehow fit. The blonde girl beamed at her. "I'm Emily Abbott!" Jess waved.

"Dawa, did you bring the cream?" Auriga asked anxiously. The other elf who had accompanied Jess placed the tin on the ground, and immediately several balls of fur rolled over and began lapping it up. "Are those kneazles?" Jess asked, interested. "Uh huh!" Emily said. The girls seated themselves at the table and ate the sandwiches, Andromeda explaining how a stray kneazle had given birth in the rose garden and refused to leave. "So we come here to play with them and give them treats." Auriga finished proudly.

"Cool!" Jess said. The girls sat, finishing their pumpkin juice and chatting, watching the kneazles chase their tails and feign wrestling each other. "We tried to tell Mum, to ask if we could keep one of them." Auriga sighed. "But Mum doesn't like animals. Except owls, 'cause they're useful." Andromeda patted her arm. "She said if she caught sight of a single kneazle, she'd drown them." Jess swallowed. Her family had a couple puffskeins, and nuisances as they were, they were sweet, and her parents would never harm them. Their mother sounded dreadful and she felt bad for them. "Well, maybe I can take a couple? My mum and dad wouldn't mind, they've been talking about getting one for ages. And you can't keep them here forever." Auriga's eyes lit up. "Would you? We'd miss them terribly, but..." Jess grinned. "You can come visit them whenever you like. I'm sure your mum would let you come round our place to play with Alice and I. Meda too! And you, Emily." Auriga smiled. She carefully eyed the kittens, then scooped two of them up off the grass. "This is Salt, and this is Pepper. Salt is a little more laid back. Like Alice. But Pepper is always wanting to run and play and climb. More outgoing, like you."

Jess's parents weren't exactly thrilled that they hadn't been asked about the new roommates, but they saw how much their daughters loved the kneazles. And that was that.

* * *

Auriga bit her lip. She and Jessica were looking at the owls, with clicking beaks and rustling feathers surrounding them. "How are Salt and Pepper?" she asked tentatively. Jess blinked. "Um. Good. They...good. They're really good. You were right on about them. Salt is absolutely sweet, nothing like her namesake. She's quite the cuddler, so she and Alice get on quite well. And Pepper...well, she takes care of the gnomes for us. But it's surprising. When you least expect it, she'll come and just sit by you. She can be gentle, even if it is rare." A smile played across Auriga's lips. "Yeah. I guess I have a knack for reading people." Jess nodded. She didn't expect to look over and see Auriga's eyes filling with tears. "Jess. I'm so, so sorry. You and Alice, and maybe a handful of others were the only ones who helped us get through those long, boring events. You were my best friend, even if I wasn't yours. And I'm sorry for the way things happened, but Jess, you don't know our side of the story. We didn't choose it." Jess eyed her. "Can we go somewhere and talk? They won't notice we're gone. Mum told Meda she could have a cat, so...she's going to be a while." Jess glanced over at Andromeda, who was standing with her hands over her mouth staring at all the cats.

"Fine. Let's get ice cream and you can tell me how all of this apparently really went down."

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! First of all, thank you so much for reading! I'm pretty new to actually writing fanfiction, so seeing the nice reviews has been amazing! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. Right now I anticipate this fic being mostly fluffy angst for a while, putting a bunch of drabbles in my head out on paper, and incorporating them. Let me know if there are any moments you want to see!

Love, Rachyl.


	4. Chapter 4: Florean Fortescue's

Auriga sat down across from Jessica, clutching a raspberry sorbet cone in her hands. Jessica looked out of the window up at the Florean Fortescue sign. "I know what it looks like." Auriga's voice was shaking. "And-it sort of was. But it wasn't...it wasn't what I wanted."

"What you wanted? Your family is rich- you got everything you wanted! What about the six months of crap my family went through?"

* * *

Ten year old Jess and Alice huddled outside of their parent's door, listening to them yell. Words like 'finances' and 'fiscal' and 'bankrupt' flew around. They could hear their mother sobbing and their father sighing and comforting her. "I don't understand how this happened, Julian. Gringotts is supposed to be _safe_. How could we be robbed? And how could there be no trace of a thief?" Their father sounded tired, more tired than they'd ever heard him. "I'm not supposed to say anything, Flora. But- they think it was an inside job. A disgruntled employee. You know the goblins barely tolerate wizards... they _are_ looking into it. They'll figure it out. They're giving us a stipend for the time-being...it'll be alright." Their mother sniffled. "You know the Blacks have already uninvited us from their annual winter gala? And the Parkinson's won't owl me back. Even Eleanor Macmillan won't speak to me- we've been friends since we were girls. Thank god for Marla Abbott. She and my cousin Molly are the only ones who'll talk to me," she whimpered. Their father sighed again. The Macmillans have always been pompous gits, but their hearts are in the right place- they'll come around. And the Parkinsons are a bunch of stuck up prisses. We don't need them, Flora." Jess and Alice shared uncomfortable looks. "Auri and Meda will still write to us," Jess whispered soothingly. "We'll still see each other." Alice nodded.

* * *

"I didn't know how bad it was. I'm sorry you went through that, Jess. I am. And I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend. But it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for us." Auriga looked down.

* * *

"God, can you believe the Prewett's are bankrupt? Flora must be devastated. Never liked her anyway, she was so _sentimental_. Tried _so_ hard to be liked, that one. And her children-ugh, where to begin-" Druella Black was saying gleefully into the fireplace. "That's not true! Alice and Jess are our friends!" yelled Auriga. She couldn't understand why Alice and Jess couldn't come to the gala- they always had so much fun. "Shhhh, Auri! Don't make Mum angry." Auriga stomped her foot. "I don't care if I miss dinner. They're our friends. Our only friends! And now we can only see them in private?" Druella stilled. "Peony, I'll have to Floo you back." She stood and moved to Auriga, bending down to put her face inches from hers. "In private? You are a Black. There is no such thing as private. You are not to see either of those girls again. You are not to write to them, to Floo them, to speak to them, to _think_ about them. Do you understand me? We do not associate with _peasants_." Auriga blinked, shocked. "You can't stop me from _thinking_ about them, Mum. You can't control a person's _thoughts._ " Druella slapped her hard across the face. "Don't talk back to me, Auriga Black. You know damn well better than that." Auriga staggered back, her face stinging and tears in her eyes. She ran up the stairs, trying to rid herself of the smell of alcohol on her mother's breath.

* * *

"You still could have written," Jessica said desperately. She tried not to think about the fact that no matter how bad things had gotten with her family, neither of her parents would ever lay a hand on her. She tried not to remember Narcissa crying over having to starve herself to fit into a dress at age five. But Auriga wasn't finished.

* * *

Auriga sat down at her desk, writing as best she could through the tears.

Dear Jess (and Alice)

Mum says we can't play anymore because your family has no money. I tried to tell her how great you guys are  
but she won't listen. Are you okay? Do you have enough food? I can mail you some food. I'm going to go get some  
and then I'll finish this letter. Love, Auri

Auriga slipped down the stairs, ignoring the sounds of Andromeda trying to calm down Narcissa, who was crying hysterically after witnessing the altercation. She had just returned from the kitchen with a loaf of bread and some vegetables when she heard the scream from upstairs. Her mother flew into a rage, throwing hex after hex at Auriga. Narcissa screamed frantically and Andromeda picked her up, taking her upstairs, while Bellatrix, shaking, slipped down into the basement. Moments later, Cygnus ran up the stairs, followed by several house elves.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, and Druella Black fell over. Auriga hiccupped and curled up into a ball. Cygnus looked at her with sad eyes. "Dawa, see to her," he said to one of the elves. "I'll handle Druella with Minka."

* * *

Jess was still. Auriga's eyes were wet with tears. "The elves healed me well enough, and Dad sobered up Mum and obliviated her. She doesn't remember anything after she slapped me. I wanted to try to write you again, but I was scared. And then after Mum said your family got your money back, I figured you'd be mad at me...I was right. And you have every right to be, I wasn't a good friend-" Jessica stood up. She'd heard enough. "You don't get to apologize." Auriga bowed her head.

"This isn't your fault. And I'm sorry too. I should have known you'd have a good reason for not writing. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. Are...are things still like that?" Auriga shook her head. "Not as bad, anyway. Dad makes sure Mum doesn't drink too much. Things are pretty normal. For us at least, I'm not sure what normal is for other people." Jess held out her hand. "Friends?" Auriga took it.

"Friends."


End file.
